


Bored

by Quiet_roar



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Original Male character(s) (mentioned) - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: I was bored and had this rattling in my brain.So I wrote it.A decent amount of cursing and Suggested stalking (Nothing explicit), and LAUGH-LAST being weird and Probably OOC.I am TRYING.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Bored

He was so much like them. He hated to admit it (not that he ever would), but they were all confused by the new kid in town. A skinny little thing who came from a rich family and came up with human names for them. Well, the ones she knew of. All she did all day was sit on the roof of her house and play with her drone. A drone she had apparently built and modified (She added a taser and a dart gun, what kid does that?!) But, that wasn't why he was suddenly interested in the kid. No, it was because one of her newest followers showed an interest.

"He's what? In his 30's? And he's following around a little girl?!"  
  
"Better than the 50-year-old man stalking her. My dear child wants to kill him too. something about the man pisses him off."  
  
"Oh, and now she has a grandpa stalking her! She must feel sooooo special!"  
  
She looked over at him. He tried to behave better when he was around but... She had offered him a drink and he had too much now. She really didn't like that he was always drinking. "My dear little SEED refuses to tell me why he hates that man... Still... such a GRUDGE is... it can only be familial, right?"  
  
She was taunting him. Her precious boy-toy "Seed" was an older man who just so happened to move in to the edge of town and decided to help the kids when he saw some older guy. "I don't know why he hates Hunter either! What makes you think I know anything about that freak?!"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, going back to watching her new toy. It was boring. "either way, thanks for the booze. I really needed it!"  
  
"You didn't. You were bored and wanted a distraction. Go whine to your wife."  
  
"I'M NOT MARRIED TO HER ANYMORE!" She was gone though, and he was screaming at the air. He sighed, sitting down and rubbing his head. That feeling was coming back. Or were they feelings? Was it one or many? He didn't know, he just hatred it. "Damn, need more..."  
  
He was quickly distracted by a sniffle. He wasn't crying, so then...  
  
He looked at her, she was fighting to not cry, tearing candy from their wrappers and devouring it in one or two bites.  
  
"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." He huffed, resting his chin on his hand. He saw her jump. She had heard him. She looked around before realizing she was alone, on her roof... at night.  
  
"I don't care. It makes me feel better... somewhat..." She huffed.  
  
"Feel better? And what would you do if you couldn't have candy? Hmm~?"  
  
"Shut up. It's not like you can do anything to help me. You're just a stupid voice in my head. You can't fix me."  
  
"Fix you, why, why would you need fixing~?" He laughed. She jumped again.  
  
"You... Who are you?" She was staring up at the sky now, candy seemingly forgotten.  
  
"LAUGH-LAST is my name, tricks are my game~. What about you~? What's your name~?"  
  
She snorted. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Well, my parents taught me to NEVER talk to strangers, so it kind of does!" He laughed again. "And...did you just snort?"  
  
"It's because I'm talking to a voice in my head. holding a coherent conversation, with a voice that NOBODY ELSE can hear, and right after I found out I was adopted. Sorry me snorting at my own stupidity and insanity offends you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What's the matter LL? Lose your fucking courage to speak?!"  
  
"Rosehip!"  
The girl cringed as her mother screamed at her. "Got off the roof right now young lady! You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"I only ever sprain my ankles!" Rosehip hissed back, grabbing her drone from where it sat next to her. "And, sometimes my break them, but you don't care." She muttered, rolling her eyes. She looked back down at her mom. "I'll be down for dinner, okay?!"  
  
Her mother sighed, walking back inside.  
  
"I'm sorry... I needed a minute to process what you just told me. Why is that important?"  
  
She huffed, crossing her arms. "Because of that old guy that's always staring at me! He looks at me like he knows me... Like he....cares about me? I dunno, I just don't like it! He's creepy and nobody wants to hear it! And that new guy? also kind of creepy, but at least he gave me a knife, so...not too bad I guess?" She sighed, taking the knife from her pocket and examining it. "The only thing I have from my birth family is a kerchief, my adopted family let me keep it. apparently it was in my cradle and no one could get me to let go of it."  
  
"Wow... That's heavy."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." She pulled the kerchief out of her pocket next, snapping it open and staring at it. It was so plain, nothing one it, just a solid black square of fabric. "I don't know why I care about it so much, but I do." She tied it around her neck, leaving a lot of room before pulling it over her face to hold back her hair.  
  
"Hmm, could use some glitter or something. What do you think~?" He giggled. He didn't really want her to add glitter, but it was super boring, especially since all she ever wore was black.  
  
"Eh, too messy. Besides, I wouldn't know how to spread it out." She giggled back, covering her face to hide her laughter. "Besides, it's not very-"  
CLINK! TINK TIN-TINK  
Rosehip looked behind her, a small locket sat behind her. It wasn't there before, and it couldn't have come from the kerchief, she always had that on her. She picked it up and opened it, staring for a moment before dashing to the peak of the roof. A few parents glanced up in shock when the saw her, but nobody seemed suspicious.  
  
"Oooh! She's gorgeous! I love her hair! Looks like she could choke somebody with it!"  
  
"LL... I think this is supposed to be my mom..."  
  
"Oh~? And what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, when my hair isn't blue...it's the same color... Sort of, maybe a bit darker... And..." She paused inspecting the locket more. ""Tyler... Beloved son, keep towards a smiling future... mom"" Her eyes widened as she read the inscription.  
  
"Tyler? Who's that? There's no one in this stupid town named Tyler."  
  
"Remember the new guy I mentioned?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Heard his name was, like... Robert or something. Why?"  
  
"He told me his name was Tyler."  
  
He jumped to attention now. Staring intently at the locket. The boy had the same eyes as the woman in the photo. "Oh... Oh NO."  
  
"LL? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I figured out why he has such a grudge against Hunter."  
  
"The creepy old man?"  
  
"If Tyler was her son, and you're his sister then Hunter might be-"  
  
"Son of a dog-cock-sucking whore! I knew he was bad!"


End file.
